


Welcome Home

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: First Class References, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has lost so so much. Charles Xavier was one of those things, but he is the one thing Erik regrets letting go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this...so here you go.

~~~1962~~~  
Charles Xavier had spent so long trying to make sure Erik felt loved. It had started back when they were looking for Shaw, with secret kisses when they would pass each other in the hallways, the secret smile the pair always shared, and the way Charles would spend most of his time speaking to Erik through his thoughts. 

One way or another, they had always been together. The pair was basically inseparable. Erik hadn’t felt it since his mother and father, but the mutant was absolutely sure this is what true love felt like. Erik loved Charles, and together they could face the world and whatever obstacles it threw at them. 

Well, until Erik accidentally lodged a bullet into the base of Charles’s spine. 

He could have sworn he felt a piece of himself die the moment Charles screamed. He had run to his side as fast as he could, gathering his telepath up into his arms and removing the bullet to the best of his ability. 

“We want the same thing, Charles.”

“I am sorry, my friend, but we do not.”

Charles was crying. Erik was sure he was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t dare let them fall. Not now. Not like this. He had hurt Charles. He didn’t deserve to cry. He didn’t deserve anything. The world around him was crashing down right before his eyes and Erik knew what he had to do. The same thing he did whenever things went to shit; he had to leave. The next thing he knew, Raven was holding one of his hands and they were gone with a red puff of smoke. 

The next he heard of Charles was from Raven, months and months later.

“He’s in a wheelchair.”

Erik had felt his heart stop. All he did was nod, and firmly order Raven to leave him alone for the rest of the night. He would not have her see the tears that fell down his cheeks when she shut the door. 

~~~1973~~~

It didn’t take long after that for Erik to be arrested. They said he was to be taken to the Pentagon, and as much as Erik’s outer exterior could give less of a fuck, he was actually nervous. There would be no metal around. Everything plastic. He would never get out. He would be stuck there until he died. No possible way to escape.

Well, until there was a way to escape. There was this kid breaking the glass and everything was more or less a blur after that. It was only a short while later, when the elevator opened and he saw a soaked Charles Xavier standing there, that everything came back into focus. Charles had come for him. He had come to break him out of jail. Maybe this was Charles saying that he forgave him and-

Charles’s fist slammed into his jaw and suddenly Erik was falling down onto the floor. Okay. Nope. Charles definitely did not forgive him. 

Then they were on the plane. They had been screaming at each other earlier, and after Erik had nearly crashed the plane, Charles had left to go sit with Hank. 

The said telepath was currently sitting at one of the tiny tables, sipping from what Erik assumed was a glass of Scotch. He had to do something. He had to make this right. 

Suddenly he was sitting in front of Charles and asking him to play a game of chess, checking to make sure Logan was entirely asleep before Erik dared to intertwine his fingers with Charles.

There had been a few stolen kisses that night, and Erik had felt his heart flutter and skip a beat for the first time in what felt like forever. He had remembered why he loved Charles, and why he fell for him in the first place.

Charles Xavier was everything good in the world. He was a little damaged, sure, but Erik still believed him to be perfect. Perfectly imperfect. Charles Xavier saw the best in people, even when there was little to no Best to be seen. 

Charles Xavier didn’t give up on Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles Xavier gave up on Erik Lehnsherr the moment there was a giant god damn football stadium floating in the sky.

They would never be together. Not now, not in this lifetime. Erik knew that now. 

He had left after that. Gone back into hiding, alone. Away from Charles Xavier. That was it. He would probably never see him again. Never again feel Charles’s hand in his, never again feel his heart flutter at the sound of Charles laugh. Erik would probably never get the chance to wake up beside his telepath again, knowing everything was alright and there was nothing wrong with the world.

That was never going to happen. Charles Xavier didn’t love him anymore, and Erik understood why. 

All he was good at was hurting people. Charles had been a prime example. 

He would NOT hurt anyone else. He would never use his powers again, if that’s what it took.

It only took a beautiful woman approaching him in a bar one night, with a warm smile and soft eyes, for him to momentarily forget about Charles Xavier, and what could have been. 

~~~1983~~~

Apocalypse was gone. Turned into nothing but dust, thanks to help from the one and only Jean Grey. It had taken a great force of power to destroy his armor, but it had finally been done. Erik had impaled the man multiple times when he’d gotten the chance, and now, he was dead and gone. 

Apocalypse had wanted Charles. Wanted his mind, his abilities. He had wanted to transfer himself into Charles’s body, so he could truly be unstoppable. Erik had been on his side, originally, but it took him realizing that he would lose his old friend to fully understand the weight of the situation.

He had already lost his family. He wouldn’t lose Charles. Not again, not when he could so easily get him back. They had spent so much time apart, and Erik was done. He wanted his telepath back. He wanted his world back, and this would probably be his last opportunity to get it back. 

The beautiful woman with the warm smile and the soft eyes was gone. Dead, alongside his daughter. They were dead because of him. He would not let Charles suffer the same fate that they did.

He heard Moira and Hank yelling that they needed to revive him. Revive him. He wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t waking up. 

Erik had just gotten up to the ledge when Charles groaned, finally starting to come to. Oh, thank God. He was alive. He was going to be okay. Erik wasn’t going to lose him this time. All he needed now was to find the courage in order to stick around. Unless Charles told him to get lost, Erik planned on spending the rest of his life with his telepath.

“Move.” The words were firmer than Erik had meant them to be, and he all but pushed aside Moira in order to crouch beside Charles. He had to make sure he was alright. He had to see his face with his own eyes, make sure there was no injury that needed to be treated. 

Carefully, Erik shifted around so he was holding Charles in his arms, and he immediately felt Charles lean into the touch.

“Charles? Are you alright?”

All Erik got was another groan in response.

“Do you know where you are?”

A slow smile spread across the other mutant’s face, and suddenly he was forcing himself to speak. 

“I’m on a beach,”

“Charles?”

“In cuba,"

Erik felt his heart skip a beat.

"With you."

It took Erik a moment to find the words. 

“Charles...I...”

It was then that there was a familiar hand on his cheek, and suddenly Erik was being pulled downwards until his lips met Charles’s. It was everything that he had missed, yet everything he had been waiting for. Twenty years of longing and fighting seemed to melt away in that moment.

When they pulled away, Charles gave Erik a tired, weak smile, his thumb brushing over the stubble on Erik’s cheek.

“Welcome home, old friend.”


End file.
